The typical computer, especially the notebook type, has a socket on the side for plugging in expansion modules such as a memory card, I/O card or 1.8" HDD card. The expansion socket not only provides the retrieval operations of the cards, but also the ejection mechanism that activates the withdrawal of the card. The ejection mechanism complies with the specifications of the Personal Computer Memory Card Industry Association (PCMCIA), which means that the optimal distance for ejection operation for the push lever is set at 8 mm. However, the height of the opening in the computer housing for the expansion module socket is only 12 mm. Thus, the width of such an opening is insufficient for most users to reach into the housing with their fingers a distance of 8 mm. Hence most push levers for the ejection mechanism of the expansion module socket have an operational travel above 8 mm. This explains the inevitability of a push lever protruding more than 8 mm out from the computer housing. Therefore this type of protruding push lever is easily damaged from external impacts.